The inventive subject matter relates to fasteners and, more particularly, to fasteners for assembling panels, such a sheet metal panel used in electrical equipment.
Electrical equipment enclosures, such as racks used to house data center equipment, commonly are constructed using sheet metal pieces that are fastened together using fasteners that do not require the use of tools. For example, in some products, fasteners referred to as “dryer clips” may be used to attach sheet metal panels to frame pieces that are also fabricated from sheet metal. Such dryer clips consist of a male pin and female socket that are installed in respective sheet metal pieces, allowing the pieces to be attached and separated by insertion and removal of the male pin into and out of the female socket. Problems may arise from the use of such fasteners when, for example, the sheet metal piece carrying the female socket is thicker than intended for the design of the socket, which can result in dislodging of the female socket when the sheet metal pieces are separated. Problems may also occur when the female socket is installed in a hole that allows lateral movement of the socket, which can lead to misalignment with the male pin and breakage of the fastener when attempting to assemble the sheet metal pieces.